Nowadays, high speed data communications are often accomplished through optical communications, in which optical transceivers communicate with each other over optical fiber channels over a distance. The optical transceivers convert electrical data signals generated by users of a network into optical signals modulated at high data rates (or data transmission rates), and vice versa. An optical transceiver includes an opto-electric component or device that includes both an optical transmitter which is configured to receive electrical signals from a host device and convert them into optical signals for transmission over an optical network, and an optical receiver which is configured to receive optical signals and converts them into electrical signals for reception by the host device. The optical transmitter and receiver in an optical transceiver may share common circuitry and a same housing. The optical transmitter may include a Transmitter Optical Sub Assembly (TOSA) and the optical receiver may include a Receiver Optical Sub Assembly (ROSA). The TOSA include a laser or light emitting device that converts electrical signal into light or optical signal for transmission of the optical signal in a fiber optic network system. The ROSA include a photodiode device which converts light or optical signal into electrical signal.
In advances in technology, an optical module, such as a small form-factor pluggable (SFP), SFP+, or 10 Gigabit SFP (XFP) optical transceiver, may include one or more field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) to add various “smart” functions to the SFP/SFP+/XFP module. By adding this “smart” functionality to the SFP/SFP+/XFP module, a level of power dissipation may increase with the use of FPGA components, which use fixed voltage settings according to device specifications. Further, because of high operating temperatures of the SFP/SFP+/XFP module, the FPGA components may dissipate even more power which is caused by internal leakage of transistors in the FPGA components.
As such, there is still a need for further improved and more efficient methods and systems for saving power in the FPGA components used in SFP/SFP+/XFP modules in optical communications.